


Figuring out the figures

by id_ten_it



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mystrade Monday, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: Mycroft and Gregory are ready to take their relationship to the next level, which means getting to grips with some figures.For Mystrade Monday 14 "We'll figure this out"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Figuring out the figures

Mycroft frowned. Across the desk from him, Greg frowned. The DI clicked his biro a few times, fiddled with it, remembered he wasn’t supposed to chew its top, and spun it idly around his middle finger. Mycroft blinked.

“You did inquire” Holmes pointed out, “These are my bank statements from the last two years. As you already knew, it is impossible to establish the necessary air of respectability without significant expenditure. Without respectability, it would be difficult to retain the trust placed in me.”  
“S’one thing to know it.” Greg waved a hand at the frankly obscene number of digits in front of him.  
“Quite another to see it. I do understand, Gregory. For what it is worth, I was quite taken with the idea of a shared every day account and another, equitable, shared savings account.”  
The pen stopped twirling, was nibbled briefly, then dropped down to tap against a well-loved thigh. “You don’t need –”  
“Neither of us need. You earn above the median wage and are much better off then you have been, especially without the added burden of divorce payments.” The frown disappeared completely as Mycroft leant forward and added gently, “You may not be able to retire at 60 and stay in London, but you aren’t in any position to need anybody to bail you out.” He held Greg’s eyes until the other man nodded, then sat back.  
“If you like the idea…You’re not allowed to keep throwing your money around like I can keep up, okay? Joint stuff comes from the joint account.”  
“I don’t throw my money around.” Mycroft lied smoothly, “I may occasionally purchase a small gift that I think you might appreciate, but that is all.” Gregory’s delightful chuckled broke his poker face – as it always did. “Alright” Mycroft agreed, “joint things from the joint account. Work purchases – cocktail parties, professional house cleaners, yet another tuxedo…” But his poker face didn’t disappear completely until Gregory mirrored his action from earlier, holding Mycroft’s eyes with his own and taking his hands. “I love you, not your money. You’re giving me so much more than just things. You _can_ give more than just things.”

The pause in proceedings that followed this declaration was in turn followed by some significant filling in of forms and rapid calculation of income percentages to AP into each account. Such tedious minutiae was the sort both secretly enjoyed (Greg on a case, Mycroft when tracking a person’s motivation) and both were quite merry when the final online form was sent off for processing.  
  


“To being a couple” Mycroft suggested, offering Gregory his glass for a toast.  
“To filing paperwork together” Gregory returned, sipping the schnapps and smiling. “I have no idea how to do this you know? The missus and I got together so young we just threw everything into joint accounts right away.”  
“A very intelligent person once told me that every relationship was different and you shouldn’t carry too many things into a new one from a previous one.”  
“Sounds like a smart man.”  
Mycroft smirked, sipped his drink, paused for effect, and murmured, “that’s why I’m sharing my best schnapps with him.” He chuckled, watching Greg start laughing as well.  
“You know very well it wasn’t schnapps I’d been drinking that night.”  
“Nonetheless, I shall now be able to do something I doubt either of us has done before and get a photo of my partner on our joint bank card. I imagine that will horrify Anthea sufficiently that she will cease her incessant inquiries regarding our relationship.”  
“Please don’t upset her. I don’t think the Met is good enough to protect me from her or find her when my cold, dead, body is recovered years later.”  
“That would be a snag. I imagine there will soon be more than enough in our joint account to pay for our joint protection, however.” Mycroft nearly beamed, kissing his partner’s cheek and downing his drink. “I’ve an early start I’m afraid” He carefully checked the security perimeter was established for the evening, preparing to retire. “I should get to bed.”  
“I can help with that!”  
“I meant to sleep, Gregory!”


End file.
